


One In A Million | Mina

by fiestar



Category: K-pop, PRISTIN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEO, CEO Myoui Mina, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Workplace Relationship, personal assistant, secretary jihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar





	One In A Million | Mina

“Let’s try not to fail today.” You encourage the woman standing before you. Her hair is pulled up tight in a uniform ponytail that took at least three tries and twenty minutes to perfect. Her clothes, pressed free of any wrinkles, are a ladylike combination of a pencil skirt and blouse, plus a skinny necktie. You can’t remember when, why, or how you came into possession of it, but it was better being worn than continuing to collect dust in the dark recesses of your closet. Your reflection nods with you in affirmation, though you feel like there’s a hole poked somewhere in your skin and all of your courage is pouring out like sand as the morning wears on. The first day on any job is said to be scary, but you really wouldn’t know. This was going to be your first real job since you’re pretty sure tutoring freshmen in the library at your college doesn’t count as a real job. Not even if some of the nice ones bring you snacks as repayment for putting up with them. 

Now that you think about it, maybe you could just be a tutor that sits in the corner of the campus library between classes. If you charged more than a Hershey’s bar and a bag of Doritos maybe you’d actually turn a profit. It sounded much less intimidating to deal with possibly hungover and totally lost twenty-somethings than the job you managed to score in an uptown high rise, under the head honcho no less. You’d be working as an assistant to the CEO and founder of a company called Twice.You’d never heard of it before your Literature teacher recommend that you apply, but of course you decided it’d be best to leave research until the last minute. You’d blindly trust your Lit teacher even if she told you to walk into a war zone without cover. Although, according to its Wikipedia page Twice is luckily _not_ anything remotely close to a war zone. In fact, it fund entrepreneurs and co-manages their businesses once they’ve gotten up and running. It was a place meant to help people. It’s a good thing you ended up under them instead of some other places you applied with less than desirable business plans. The slogan “one in a million” really did apply to you. 

You continue your stalling as your frantic pacing takes you further away from the front door. You know if you don’t want to get fired before you’ve even started it would be good to get to the building on time. At least then you could walk around aimlessly and say you got lost when you finally do work up enough courage to greet your boss. Speaking of, they don’t have much of anything about her on the Wiki page other than her name. Not even a picture to help you identify her. Just Miyoui Mi Na. Hopefully everyone walks around wearing giant name tags. An image of people in dressy business attire walking around with those huge name tags that idols wear across their chests pops into your head and you can’t help but giggle. Maybe it won’t be so bad, you decide as you collect your things and walk out the door. 

The city is already awake at this early hour. The streets are already choked with cars honking horns and buses spewing grey clouds of exhaust. It’s a wonder that on any other day you’d sleep soundly through the chaos that’s ensuing only a few stories beneath your window. Today, though, you join the crowd of people standing dangerously close to the curb in hopes that a taxi will notice you and offer a ride to your destination. Originally, you had planned to rise early enough to beat most of the other early birds, but your strength was conveniently sapped the moment you woke up. If you hadn’t stayed in bed those heavenly, but crucial extra minutes you wouldn’t look like a dying fish flopping on shore as you desperately wave your hand into oncoming traffic. You even consider whistling but that seems like the type of thing that only worked on TV. 

By the time a cab slows to a halt in front of you your arm feels like it’s going to detach unceremoniously from your body and the wrinkles from raising your arm seem to have made a home in the fabric of your shirt. You give the cabby directions and kindly answer her polite chattering as you attempt to smooth out the creases. Most of them are gone by the time you’re handing money over to your driver. She accepts graciously and wishes you good luck as you clamber out of the car. As soon as the door slams shut you want to pry it back open and ask for a ride home, but the cab has already joined the lines of traffic in search of a new passenger. You don’t blame her. She seemed to find her job quite agreeable. You on the other hand felt like curling into a ball and crying at the mere sight of the Twice building. 

It was tall enough to block out the clouds and seemed to consist almost entirely of glass. The towering building reflected the scene on the street right down to you staring yourself down in the front doors. 

“Like I said, ‘let’s try not to fail today.’” You mumble as the door swings open under your hand. According to the giant clock mounted above the front desk you somehow have minutes to spare, but you decide to power through as much as possible before you melt into a scared child again. The click of your heels on the marble floor echoes through the high ceilinged room, alerting the man settling behind the front desk of your presence. He gives you a blinding thousand watt smile before asking for your name. Your tongue stutters over the familiar words that you’ve said a million times before, but he somehow understands you clearly. He types a few things into his computer before nodding and smiling at you again. 

“Ah, so you’re going to be Miss Miyoui’s new assistant. Congratulations and good luck on your first day.” He gives you simple instructions to take the elevator to the top floor. You stutter out a “thank you” before rushing to the elevator and jabbing the highest number you see: 20. It glows to life with a ding and the doors glide shut. The long ride up gives you some much needed time to recollect your thoughts into a semblance of order. If you show up in front of Miss Miyoui blubbering like the nervous fool you are she’ll most definitely rethink her choice of hiring you.

She probably will do that without even letting you speak. You never had an interview. You’d gotten this job on your almost non-existent resumé and an abundance of letters of recommendation, the most glowing on being from none other than your Lit teacher. It would only take one look for her to see how young you are. This building was no place for a kid fresh out of college. Then again the man at the desk didn’t seem the least bit bothered by how young you are, or maybe his pretty smile really _had_ blinded you. The elevator decides it’s had enough of your melodramatic over analyzation and dings loudly to signal you’ve reached your destination. The doors slide open to reveal a more toned down version of the first floor’s decor.

Instead of the brooding monochrome, everything is in calming tones of blue and purple. That includes the secretary seated behind a desk. Her hair is so black it looks almost bluish as she moves it out of her eyes. For some reason it makes you giggle again. The thought of her being a permanent fixture in the office, made to match everything seemed funny to you. She seems to hear your small noise and looks up at you. Her eyes give you a quick once over as you step forward.

“You must be Miss [Last Name],” She smiles at you. You nod, “I’m Ji Hyo, Miss Miyoui’s secretary.” She glances at the clock after you share respectful greetings. “She’s probably waiting for you. Just head straight back. Her door is the one at the very end of the hall.” Easy enough to find. The heavy-looking door dwarfs you in size as if it was put there specifically to make you feel small and instill doubt in you again. But you don’t have time to feel scared. You square your shoulders and knock on the door. There’s a soft “come in” from the other side. The door swings open to reveal another blue and purple room and a woman seated in front of a desk.

She’s not at all what you imagined Miyoui Mi Na to look like. She’s young, can’t be more than three years older than you. And very pretty, to the point where it’s borderline distracting. Her hair rests against her shoulder in soft waves matching the color of Ji Hyo’s. Her face looks like it was copied perfectly from a rendition of Aphrodite. The smile she gives you freezes your heart in your chest and you could care less if it ever beat again as long as you never had to leave this woman’s side. You blink rapidly to hide the fact that you just fell in love with your boss on first sight. Just your luck that you get to work under someone so young and beautiful. You’re not sure yet if it will turn out to be a blessing or a curse.

“Hello, [Name], I’m Miyoui Mi Na, but you can just call me Mi Na,” You try to smile at her without looking lovesick. Maybe it works, maybe it doesn’t, either way she continues her introduction. “Come sit so we can talk for a bit,” She waves you forward. You sit at the edge of the chair positioned in front of her desk in case you say something embarrassing like “can I play with your hair” and need to bolt out of there. Mi Na, on the other hand, seems completely at ease for such a young person in such a high ranking job.

“I’m sure you were made aware of the fact that several people provided glowing recommendation letters for you, am I right?” You nod, “It turns out one of those people was someone I look up to and trust very much, so I couldn’t live with myself if I turned you down. That’s why you didn’t have to come in for an interview; I was already sold. That person was Bang Sung Mi.” You eyebrows jump to your hairline. She knows your Lit teacher? “We went to the same school, [Name].” She laughing, probably at your lost expression. You run down the list of all the older students you ran into before they graduated ahead of you. None of them are Miyoui Mi Na, you’d remember her.

Mi Na continues briefing you as you assume any boss would a new employee without dropping any more bombs on you, other than the fact that you’ll need to be relocating so you live closer to her.

“I’m going to need you 24/7, is that okay?” You try to think of a reason it wouldn’t be. You’re going to be paid by the hour to be working around the clock, and finally be able to move out of your crappy apartment. Anywhere but where you live now sounds appealing. And it’s not like you have a social life to keep up with. The handful of friends that you kept up with throughout high school and college are all scattered around now, worrying about starting families; getting married; which house would fit the kids and a dog. Yeah, this’ll be okay. You tell Mi Na as much.

“Thank goodness,” She huffs a sigh of relief, “I was so sure no one would agree to it because I hadn’t explicitly mentioned it in your contracts.” You try to think back to the thick packet you signed but can’t remember anything other than the blue ink of your name being blindly scribbled on the bottom of the last page. For all you know she could need you to do _everything_ for her. Honestly, all it would take is a smile from her and you’d walk into oncoming traffic.

“How soon will I need to move?” You ask. She flips through the giant calendar on her desk before answering.

“At the latest, two weeks from today, but if you’re going to be living with me in my home anytime is fine for you to start bringing your stuff over. The guest wing is already made up.” You don’t dare question why she would accept you into her home so easily without the slightest worry that you were actually an ax murderer. Mrs Bang has probably got her wrapped around her finger too. “I can help you if you want to start moving today.”

“That would be great,” The words pop out before you have time to think over the consequences. You can’t remember if your apartment is suited for visitors and Mi Na looks so pristine and demure you almost feel bad for subjecting her to your lower class home, but she _did_ offer.

The rest of the day passes easily. Mi Na helps you set up your office and gives you her schedule for the next month or so. By the time she’s knocking on the door of your new office you’ve gotten lost in your laptop while trying to make sure everything Mi Na needed to get done wasn’t overlapping or too much to do in one day. You jump at the soft noise and she smiles at you.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” You wave her off and finish saving your work.

“Are you leaving now?” She nods.

“Do you want to go out to dinner or head over to your apartment? I don’t mind cooking while you get settled.” You feel lightheaded. It obviously so wrong to feel so enamored with someone upon first meeting them, and your boss no less, but she’s making it increasingly hard for you not to get heart eyes around her. She’s sweet, smart, and can cook. That’s more than you can lay claim to. The most you know how to cook is instant ramen and maybe eggs if you have time to screw up a few times. She seems to catch on that you’d enjoy a home cooked meal after surviving so long on street vendors and fast food.

The elevator ride down to the car garage isn’t as awkward as you thought it’d be. Mi Na talks animatedly about the cooking class she just took and how excited she is to have someone to try her food. You can’t help but let her happiness rub off on you and soon you’re both talking as though you’ve known each other for years. She’s not even a little bit deterred by the state of your living space as she helps you grab the few necessities you’ll need for the week until you can come back with boxes.

“Wow,” You gape as Mi Na pulls into the driveway of a house that’s proper title is probably mansion.

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies,” She says jokingly, carefully lifting your jaw with a gently finger under your chin. The skinship seems oddly intimate in the small space of her car, but neither of you react wildly. Instead you gather your things and she shows you inside. The place her skin touched yours burns hotly the rest of the evening. You lay in your new bed, in your new room, staring up at the ceiling. You’re impossibly giddy for it being half past 11, yet you can’t help it. Your entire body is jittery with excitement for what lays ahead. You’re positive you’d gladly stay with Mi Na forever, even if it means watching her get married and have children as you fade into the background. That’s the level of blind love that you feel towards this woman.

* * *

Working under Mi Na has been an adventure to say the least. So many things you’ve learned about her from the trials and errors of living and working together. She tends to not like waking up when you creep into her room early in the morning until ten minutes after you’ve tried to rouse her, so you’ve learned to wake her at least fifteen minutes early. She hates the doctors and will refuse to go unless she knows you’ll be waiting for her when she’s free to go. You’ve also learned a lot about Twice. Mi Na started the company in college with the money she got from her parents’ business and Ji Hyo was her first employee. The company specializes in mostly people looking to start business that support performing arts. Dance instructors, producers, talent scouts all come to Mi Na in hopes of getting her blessing to start up.

Her favorite companies to dote on are the entertainment companies that make idols and actors. Some of the newer trainees come to the Twice building to work under some of the best instructors has Mi Na found over the years. Your personal favorites being the girls of a new group called Pristin. Most of them are like little sisters to you after so long tending to them as per request from Mi Na, except one. Lim Na Young. The oldest member of the group had time not only to work hard as an idol, but flirt endlessly with you at every chance she got.

You found it kind of flattering that such a pretty girl has taken a liking to you and goes out of her way to show it. Any chance she got to pull you away from Mi Na she did. Slowly you were developing a crush on her, but you knew it couldn’t end well for either of you if anything were to come of it. That prospect didn’t seem to deter Na Young because each time you mentioned it she’d brush it off as something to address when you reached that point.

“Shouldn’t you be practicing?” Na Young has you cornered in the dance studio while the rest of the girls were either eating or dancing. You’d only dropped in to feed them, but it looks like you’ll be here for a little while longer. Hopefully Mi Na doesn’t need you for anything anytime soon.

“How could you expect me to focus on dancing when I know you’re around?” Na Young teases, winking just to see you squirm.

“The other girls seem to be doing just fine with me here.” You nod over to where the rest of her members are. “And don’t you have a new showcase coming up?” She just smiles at you and continues to ignore her job in favor of messing with you. That is until the door to the studio opens. You look up to see Ji Hyo popping her head around the door.

“There you are,” She huffs in relief, “Mi Na just got word of an emergency meeting. You gotta go, like, now.” You’re on your feet in an instant, jostling Na Young in the process. All you can offer the girls is a quick “bye” over your shoulder as you exit. Ji Hyo is waiting for you at the end of the hall and you make to follow in her direction, but someone grabs your wrist. You look back to see Na Young. She darts forward quickly to leave a kiss on your cheek, barely brushing the corner of your lips, then she’s back in the studio calling the girls to attention. In another situation you’d take a moment to mull over what just conspired, but Ji Hyo is calling you and Mi Na has appeared. There’ll hopefully be time later, once you’re home. Maybe Mi Na could offer her input on it as well.

* * *

In hindsight asking Mi Na probably wasn’t the brightest idea you’ve had in a long time. She was obviously tense throughout the entire meeting. The crease between her brows and tight line of her lips might’ve looked like concentration to anyone not directly next to her, but you happened to be stationed at her side. The pen scratching across paper could’ve been meticulous notes if you didn’t notice how tightly she was gripping the pen or how hard she pressed it against her paper. By the time the meeting is over the pen has cracked under the pressure and begun to stain her pale fingers. You mention it to her as you follow her into the house, not wanting anything to be stained on accident in her angry haze. Her eyes dart to the blue smudges on her hand before looking up at you.

“This is your fault, y’know!” She huffs, turning away from you to trudge in the direction of her room. You follow behind her like a chided puppy trying to mollify its owner. Mi Na, for as angry as she seems, doesn’t take the gap of time before you reach her door behind her to slam it in your face. Instead she leaves it open as she disappears into the bathroom. You step in hesitantly. You don’t make any attempt to talk to her though she’d undoubtedly be able to hear you over the rush of the faucet as she furiously scrubs at her hand to remove the leftover traces of ink. Once the water stops running blue she dries her hands, seemingly much calmer, then exits the bathroom.

“I’m upset because of you!” She moves towards you in slow, measured steps that mimics the slither of a snake just before it strikes. And strike, it does. “You just _had_ to pick Na Young, didn’t you.” Her hand clamps on your jaw, hindering your ability to speak, but you still manage.

“Pick Na Young for what?” You’re a bit scared of what she’ll say.

“When did the two of you become a thing? Was it when I was working so hard to get you to fall for me?” You blink. Mi Na thought you were dating Na Young. And what’s more, she was trying to get you to fall in love with her without you knowing. Your brain goes blank for a moment as you debate which part to address first.

“I’m not with Na Young. I love you, Mi Na. I have from the very start.” Mi Na’s eyes bore into yours like she’s looking for a flaw in your words. When she finds none her lips press feverishly against yours. You freeze. Even after her confession you’re still stunned that she’s kissing you. Miyoui Mi Na is actually kissing you and reciprocating your feelings. The thought breaks you out of your stupor and you throw your arms around her neck. Immediately she stiffens then pulls away. You blink at her. Had you done something wrong?

“Oh, no you don’t,” She tuts, climbing off the bed and stepping back, “You’re in trouble, missy. Making me work my butt off to get your attention when I had it all along. And don’t think I’m letting you off easy for what happened with Na Young, either.” You sputter, trying to make any semblance of an argument in your favor, but she stops you.

“I don’t want to hear it. You made your bed; now lay in it.” Mi Na chides. From her position she’s looming over you as you lay flat on your back. “And since you like keeping things to yourself, I don’t want to hear another peep from you tonight.” Your eyebrow twitches and the urge to question her fills you to the brim, but as instructed you hold it in. It’s not until her fingers start popping open the buttons on your blouse that you realize how she plans to take out her frustration. Once your shirt has been removed from the equation Mi Na hooks an arm under your shoulder to flip you onto your stomach. The sudden pillow to your face helps muffle the surprised noise you make. Mi Na doesn’t seem to notice, instead she tugs the zipper of your skirt down before harshly yanking the right fabric down your legs. You lift your hips to aid her when the skirt almost catches on your thighs. With the offending material gone you can feel Mi Na’s eyes sweep down your back, eyes coming to rest on your ass. There’s a metallic clink that you don’t have time to focus on as Mi Na starts talking.

“Are you _sure_ there’s nothing going on between you and Na Young because you sure put on some sexy panties for just going to work.” Her fingers lift the elastic band away from your skin then lets it sharply snap back. It’s not insanely painful. In fact the tingles excite you in an odd way. She continues toying with the thin lace and you hold your tongue against telling her that you’d bought them on a whim after a particularly sinful daydream. You hear the metallic noise again, followed by the slap of leather on leather. You realize she’s taken off the thick belt she wore today that accentuated her slim waist. Now you’re almost certain it will be serving a more torturous purpose than fueling your fantasies. The theory is proved correct as the first lash raises fire across your backside. Your teeth dig into the expensive, thousand thread count sheets to keep from crying out.

“Assist me, won’t you, Miss [Last Name]?” You nod, “Count for me. That was one, we’re going to ten.” Another lash is delivered, crossing the still stinging place of the first.

“Two,” You grit out, clenching your teeth to hold back any other noises. Two more quick whips, on after the other. “Three, four,” It continues like this until you finally pant out a muted “ten”. You’re sweating now, sticking your hair to your temples. Mi Na drops her belt next to your head as her hands gently smooth over your hips, hooking in the band of your underwear to pull them off slowly. There’s a quiet laugh from behind you.

“So wet just from that?” She teases. You hold back whatever sarcastic remarks came to mind and focus on her. From this position you can’t see her but you can feel the way the bed dips as she climbs up next to you, swinging on leg over yours to straddle them. Her hands are gentle as they smooth over your raw skin, rubbing soothing circles every so often. Your hips push back against her touch.

“Your punishment’s over, sweetheart. Now it’s time for your reward, for listening so well.” You perk up at the sound of that. Any fatigue that has started to settle in dissipates in seconds. She scoots back down the bed, then spreads your legs before planting herself between them. With a quick tug your hips are lifted into a position she approves of. There are a few kisses pressed to where the lashes have undoubtedly left marks, but they quickly drop lower until she’s pressing kisses to folds. Her tongue licks at the arousal seeping out of you and wetting your thighs as she shoves your legs open even wider, fully exposing you. There’s a moment of pause where the heat of her eyes skirts over your pussy, like she’s trying to commit it to her memory. Yet just as fast as it happened, it’s over and her lips have attached themselves to your clit. Sucking and bestowing kittenish licks. You’re not sure if the silent rule is still in effect so you’re mewls of pleasure are shared with the mound of pillows.

With your vision gone it’s almost as if your sense of touch has been heightened. Each stroke of her skilled tongue sends new waves of pleasure crashing over you. By the time your orgasm is approaching your entire body is all but vibrating and your shouts have become too loud to mask. Mi Na doesn’t seem to care as she continues to lick against you like it’s her last meal. It only takes a few more laps to have you barreling headlong into orgasmic pleasure. White flashes behind your eyelids and Mi Na adds her fingers into the mix, milking you until the end.

Finally she lets up with a final swipe of her tongue and your hips fall forward onto the bed.

“Was I too rough?” You hadn’t even noticed Mi Na left but she asks you the question while gently cleaning you with a wet rag. You shake your head tiredly. “You sure?” She presses, “These look like they’ll be here for a few days.” You don’t flinch when she dabs at the marks on your ass, the pain is long gone now. You roll into your side to look up at her.

“I’m sure, Mi Na.” Even you can hear the smile in your voice. She nods, though there’s still a pout set on her pretty lips. You raise yourself on shaky arms to kiss it away. She kisses back with the same passion before pulling away.

“I’ll be back in a minute; you need to drink something.” She returns with a bottles of Gatorade. You take a few sips before fatigue creeps up on you again.

“Let’s sleep now,” Somewhere during your time in oblivion she changed into proper pajamas. You unclasp your bra and flop back down, content to sleep just as you are. Mi Na laughs as she crawls up next to you, tucking your spent body against her own.

“Hey,” She whispers just as you’re drifting off, “I love you.” _I love you, too._


End file.
